Orders
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: She noticed the small, peaceful smile that he wore on his face, and for the first time she felt a sliver of regret pierce through her gut. "Why do you have to be so content?" She asked him, tightening her grip on the silver dagger in her right hand. "Don't you know what's about to happen?" Beruka/Corrin (Cover photo isn't mine)


**Not nearly enough Corrin x Beruka out there, so I made a thing.**

 **...**

 _"I told you I killed my mentor, correct? If given the order, I might kill you as quickly," she had warned him._

 _He gave her a small smirk, followed by an audible chuckle. "Bring it on! I'll take you on with all I've got!" He challenged, his smirk growing and his eyes filled with unusual mirth._

 _She blinked. "You think you could defeat me?" She questioned, her eyes never leaving his._

 _He shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. It was true. The woman in front of him was a very capable warrior, he had no doubts that she could go one on one with anyone in the army...and possibly come out on top. "But at the very least, I'd certainly make you work for it."_

 _She was silent for a few moments, before she let a rare smile cross her face. "...Heh," she grunted, shaking her head. "You really are a strange one. But you're all right."_

"Liar," she hissed, staring down at his sleeping form as the memory faded. "You're not putting up a fight at all... You said you would make me work for it..."

Her target stirred gently in his sleep, letting out a soft murmur that she couldn't make out. She noticed the small, peaceful smile that he wore on his face, and for the first time she felt a sliver of regret pierce through her gut. "Why do you have to be so content?" She asked him, tightening her grip on the silver dagger in her right hand. "Don't you know what's about to happen?"

She narrowed her eyes, feeling anger rise from her chest. She was confused by this feeling. Why was she feeling this way? She never had a problem with a target before! She was an assassin, she wasn't supposed to let personal feelings get in the way! The orders were simple: just kill him.

So why was she being so hesitant now?

It may have just been because he was her commander in battle. But she found herself strongly doubting that. After all, she had killed the man who taught her to kill... Simply because she was ordered to. Hell, she was certain she would kill her own parents if that's what a client wanted. All these kills, and she never even hesitated. She never gave a second thought as her targets' blood splattered across her cheek. She never listened as they gave cries of mercy. She didn't care about anything, all that mattered was completing her mission. That had been her life for years, she was certain that killing the leader of an army wouldn't change that.

So no, that wasn't the reason...

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her target rolled over in his sleep, his hand briefly brushing against hers. She flinched and retreated at the contact, a light blush forming across her cheeks. She felt her heart quicken, and she had almost dropped her dagger. 'What...was that?' She wondered as she began to regain her composure. Her eyes traveled down to her hand. The same hand he touched unknowingly. She felt another blush spread across her face, but she shook it away in frustration.

"Dammit!" She growled. "Why can't I do this?"

 _"Working on your weapon again, Beruka?"_

 _His voice startled her, and she jumped as she turned to face him, annoyance written plainly on her face. "You again," she said with no emotion. She would've thought their last conversation would've scared him off, but here he was, still attempting to speak with her. But now that she thought about it..._

 _"Beruka-"_

 _"I suppose this is good timing," she interrupted. "I need to discuss something with you."_

 _She saw him brighten and stand taller. "Really?" He asked, a grin on his face. It greatly confused her. "You want to talk with me? About what?"_

 _"Our conversation the other day confirmed my hatred of conversations," she explained. She folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head. "Yet you seemed to think it was a good thing, as it helped you 'get to know' me." She was silent for a moment before continuing. "What benefit do you think there is to be had in getting to know one another?" She was genuinely curious about his answer. What was with the young prince? Most had enough common sense to avoid her, and yet he kept coming back to speak with her._

 _"As I said before, it's because I would like for us to be friends," he answered honestly, giving her one of his "award winning" smiles._

 _She didn't know at the time, but Beruka's cheeks were a bright pink. "Friends? Hmph." She scoffed. She was an assassin, she had no time for friends. Why couldn't he understand? It wasn't hard at all! "These are things people have said about me," she began. She took a deep breath, preparing to erase all intentions Corrin had of befriending her._

 _"Beruka is a monster. She does not feel. She is barely human." She saw him frown deeply as she listed everything off. "Beruka is a peerless assassin. And there is a reason for that. She'd murder her own mother if given the order." Suddenly, she felt an unknown sadness drape over her as she kept going. "She's a puppet," she hissed. "A sad, murderous little tool with no will of her own."_

 _"Beruka..." He whispered sadly. She noticed he had tears forming, and she felt her own begin to form. She couldn't help but feel guilty for having this effect on him, but she quickly put her own feelings aside._

 _"I do not tell you these things to defend myself against them," she half lied. "I am telling you because they are accurate descriptions." She saw him flinch, and she bit her lip in brief concern. "Do you understand now what kind of person I am? She asked him, more gently than she was used to. Although, she wasn't sure if the prince noticed her concern._

 _Corrin remain silent, his eyes avoiding hers._

 _"I had a mentor who taught me how to kill," she told him. "I returned that generosity with violence. My mentor died by my hand." Memories of her first kill flashed through her mind. "I did not hesitate for even a moment."_

 _"What?" Corrin stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head. "Why would you do such a thing?"_

 _"Why?" She repeated. She scoffed again. "What a foolish question. I was ordered to. Nothing more, nothing less."_

She almost felt hypocritical, hesitating to take a life. Why was his life more important to her than the other targets she had dealt with over the years? What was stopping her, goddammit?!

'Because he was your first friend.' A voice in the back of her mind reasoned.

Beruka froze at the word. "F-friend?" She repeated uncertainly, feeling heat rise back up to her face. "No... That's not possible..."

She felt something stir inside her, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling... It was...pleasant? Beruka backed away from her target slowly, shaking her head in disbelief. No... She wasn't supposed to have friends! And Corrin couldn't have been one, right?

She remembered all the time they had spent together... She would constantly try to push him away, but he always came back with that same, glowing smile... Why did he come back, though? Most stayed away from her, even Selena knew when to keep her distance.

She suddenly realized that she had _enjoyed_ his company all those times...

The same feeling returned, it felt...warm. And cozy... It felt like she was at peace, knowing she had someone to call a friend. "This warm, cozy feeling..." She muttered to herself. "Is this...happiness?"

She glanced back at her target, who was still asleep with that same smile he always had. Beruka felt something inside her flutter. 'He's so handsome,' she realized. 'And kind... And honest, and-'

She froze, and then let out a gasp as a huge wave of guilt washed over her. She slowly sank to her knees, dropping her dagger as she sniffled. She wiped tears away before they could fully form, and she pounded the ground with her fist. So this was why she was so hesitant.

She was about to murder the one person who ever cared for her... And the only person she cared for too...

She didn't want to do this, the assassin realized. She desperately wanted for this to be a nightmare, and that she would wake up to find that everything was alright. That she didn't accept the contract...that she was only fighting for him and Lady Camilla...

But... Orders were orders.

She knew what she had to do.

Even if she would hate herself for the rest of her life.

Regaining her composure, she stood back up and gripped the dagger tighter than ever before. She glanced back down at her target, and she felt more tears fall freely down her cheeks. So this was how it felt like... "I only now realize that I love you," she confessed to him, knowing he wouldn't hear her. She then slowly brought the dagger to his throat, aligning it to the perfect angle. It would be quick, one slice and he would be dead in seconds. He would've never known what happened.

"I'm so, so sorry..." She apologized to him. "Please, forgive me."

"I love you too, Beruka."

She dropped the dagger in her shock, her eyes wide as she looked down at her target. He was wide awake, giving her that same charming grin she fell in love with... She watched as he slowly sat up, taking the dagger and tossing it away. The two were silent, staring into each other's eyes. Beruka's were still wide, while Corrin's were surprisingly calm despite the situation he was just put through.

And then, for the first time since she was a little girl, Beruka allowed herself to breakdown just once. She flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder, hiccuping and crying out "I'm sorry" over and over. The prince wrapped his arms around her gently, kissing the top of her head and whispering to her that everything would be alright. And Beruka, despite her weeping, couldn't help but believe him.

She wasn't going to take orders anymore.

...

 **Not completely satisfied, but this was the best I managed to crank out. It's not perfect, but I think it's alright for the most part. But what did you think? Let me know in the reviews! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
